It's Leia, Just Leia
by 39CluesFan-Star
Summary: It's junior year in high school for the Skywalker twins. Luke has his friends, Leia has hers. Then Leia develops a crush on one of Luke's friends. What will happen?
1. Sweet 16 and School

Chapter One

"Surprise!" everyone shouted at once.

It was my 16th birthday and I got a surprise party from my friends. Jyn Erso, my twin brother Luke's girlfriend, and my BFF, Ahsoka Tano, my parents, and Luke and his friends. Even my almost parents, Bail and Breha Organa, are there. I was so surprised! The best present was from my parents, a hovercraft all to myself. Then I realized Luke's birthday is today as well.

"Happy Birthday Luke, " I say, trying to give Luke the attention.

"Leia, this is for you, " he told me, " so what I'm turning 16, but this is your Sweet 16,"

" OK! I guess I should enjoy this party, " I thank everyone for the party.

—

High school year 3. Freshman year. Done. Sophomore year. Done. Junior year. Beginning. Senior year. Up ahead. Almost 3/4 done of high school.

BRRING

I rush into the hallway trying to make my class before the second bell. I don't want to be tardy on the first day. I'm fast walking since running isn't allowed in the hallways. I run right into something...or someone.

"Woah, a little fast girl, " he said.

He! A boy. I have to run into a guy on the first day of the school year. I look up and see one of Luke's best friends.

"Sorry," I mutter, "I was trying to get to class before second bell."

" Don't we all, " Luke's friend said, " I'm Han. Han Solo. Who are you?"

"Leia. Leia Skywalker. Former princess of Alderaan, " I say, questioning myself.

"Well, excuse me, your highness, but are you Luke's little sister. The one that had her Sweet 16 in August?" asked Han.

"Yeah, that's me." I say walking away, " Oh, please call me Leia, just Leia."

"Okay, Leia. I have to go, your worshipness."

I walk away to home room thinking, why did I have to run into him. Luke is going to kil me if I like Han. I almost killed him when he started dating Jyn, my BFF.

BRRING

Pick up the pace, Leia. I need to get there now. Oh look home room. Room 216. And look who's here.

\- A/N Who is it? Vote in the comments.


	2. Girl Party

Chapter Two

Han Solo. What a J. E. R. K. He doesn't ask what class I'm going to so he can walk me there and he shows up in the same classroom. I must have looked weird because he asks me if I'm okay. I must've turned bright red. Jyn and Ahsoka started giggling and Luke looked like shocker.

—-—-—-—

I've never ran out out of my class as fast as I did today. I needed my mom. Being the daughter of the principal has advantages and disadvantages. The best advantage she always has time to talk. The worst disadvantage she has too much time to talk. It's a neutral item. Today she was busy. She called me as soon as she could though.

Mom: Leia, what's up? You sounded worried.

Leia: I am worried. I think I'm in love.

Mom: That's not something to be worried about, unless the guy is in 6th grade.

Leia: No! I think I'm in love with Luke's friend.

Mom: Which one? Biggs, Wedge, Cassian, someone else I can't think of?

Leia: Han Solo! He's the owner of Falcon Parts. You know the place where dad and Luke get ship parts.

Mom: Oh honey! Hans not that bad.

Leia: Not that bad! He's in my home room. I looked worried when I saw him and he asked if I was all right and I blushed. Literally bright red!

Mom: Listen sweetie, I have to get to another meeting. We can talk when I get home. Right now, calm down and relax. Call Jyn or Ahsoka over. Have a girl party.

Leia: Thanks mom. I will.

I did as told and invited them over. Unfortunately, Jyn and Luke had plans for the night. So it was me and Ahsoka or Snips, as my dad calls her.

"Girl Party, " she called when she got here, " I brought movies, snacks, soda, nail polish, make up, and...what else? Oh, sleepover essentials!"

Yep, Ahsoka was prepared for a long weekend. School for some reason starts on Friday. Ahsoka and I were ready for a girls weekend! Jyn would come tomorrow night and hang with us. My mom said she would join tonight while dad and Luke had a boy party with Luke's friends. Oh no. My stomach lurched at the thought of Han being upstairs from the Girl Party. Oh well, I'm just going to enjoy myself!


	3. I Have A Date

Chapter Three

Was I ever so stupid! I got worried about Han being upstairs, with the boys, for nothing! He wasn't there. Why? Because Luke canceled his boy night. He and Jyn decided to catch a triple feature with a double feature after. Boy, did Luke catch it. He's grounded for a whole month. He was out past his curfew, with a girl.

I hope I never have that problem with a boy. Jyn was lucky. Her parents died a while back, so she was adopted by Ahsoka's parents. My best friends are stepsisters. Anyway, her parents understood Luke wanted to see all those movies, she just went with his idea.

The girl party was a blast. Ahsoka made it funny. Obviously, Jyn came the next day, it wasn't as fun without her, though. He party had to end Sunday though. School. Ugh.

—

"Luke! I'm telling," Luke was standing in the corner with Jyn, kissing. He wasn't supposed to be with her at all. Mom and Dad told me to watch him carefully, and to tell if he broke the rules.

"Leia! Stop spying," thats all he says before he goes back to work on Jyn. I'm just afraid one day, after he's off being grounded, he'll take it to far and I'll become an aunt.

BRRING

"Oof," I say bumping into Han, again.

"We're just destined to be. Aren't we," he asked.

"I don't know. Are we," I ask back.

Han just rolls his eyes. " Would you like to go out tonight?"

"Hell yeah!" Oops! I said that in school.

"Okay. I know the place. Pick you up at 7, k."

I just nod and walk to home room. Oops! I didn't even give Han a chance to walk me today. I just kept smiling and almost missed my home room. Luckily, Han was behind m and guided me into the room. Everyone laughed, I blushed, again.


End file.
